


Careless Whisper

by Fadedmon2



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cheating, Dom Cullen Rutherford, F/M, I hate tagging these, Just enjoy, Maybe - Freeform, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Slightly AU Cullen, Solas Being Solas, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadedmon2/pseuds/Fadedmon2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas and Roslyn are getting a bit frisky in the rotunda at night. Solas. You poor Fade nerd you. He leaves her rather unsatisfied again. She decides to find the one man that will give her what she needs. Basically an excuse to see Cullen as a playboy type.</p><p>This is my first smut posting. I have others, but I am testing the waters with this first. Comments are encouraged. Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unsatisfied

She can feel desire burning like a raging inferno inside her. He traces the line of her ear and she comes undone again. His free hand is resting on the swell of her clothed breast. His tongue is dancing with hers. I lite nip at her bottom lip then a soft lapping at the reddening skin there. She tries to hide her want but her body betrays her and soon she is grinding her pelvis on his clothed crotch. Rutting against him like a teenager. She hears him grunt and he pulls away from their kiss resting his forehead against hers. She knows what’s next, and she can’t help but feel frusterated. Two years they have done this. Two years she has gone to bed hot as an inferno with no relief. She removes herself from his lap and readjusts her clothes before crossing her arms and her legs. She is pouting. It’s so childish, she knows but she is so tired of being turned down. As badly as she wants him. Needs him. She is starting to contemplate giving herself to the Desire demon that plauges her sleep, wearing his face and speaking his tongue. She squeezes her thighs together to quell her quivering bud. He leans over and kisses her neck, running his tongue up to the earlobe. She can’t hold it in, she moans. Loud. She quickly covers her mouth and glances up to see if anyone noticed. If they did, they don’t make themselves known.   
“You are a terrible tease Solas.” she speaks  
“Who says I am teasing?” he smirks nipping her earlobe  
“Because this ends the same way every time we do this.” she tries to suppress another moan as he laps her neck under her ear.  
“And how is that vhenan?”  
“You work me up, then shut me down.”  
“Perhaps I am changing the rules vhenan.” he kisses her jaw  
“Now I am curious. What do you mean?”  
“I simply mean that, even if it is not wise to continue this any further, I can not seem to stop myself vhenan.  
She looks over into his eyes and she can find no teasing, no lie in his stormy gaze. She can’t contain her excitement. She straddles him and kisses him deeply. His kiss is deeper. Fuller. Filled with desire and want. His hands are greedily seeking purchase in the curves of her hips. She wants to feel him. All of him. She rolls her hips and her growls. It sends shock waves through her core. He wants her. She can feel the growing bulge underneath her and the unmistakable look of lust darkening his gaze.  
Just when she is lost enough to moan his name softly as he laves her neck and grab her rear, he pulls away. She can feel the cold now, it’s not warm anymore. She opens her eyes and he is avoiding her gaze. No. No not this again. Anything but this.   
“Vhenan I think you should go.” his words are ragged  
She whimpers softly trying to entice him further she rolls her hips again. He hisses as he digs his fingers into her hips.  
“Please don’t leave me wanting like this again Solas.” she begs nipping his ear  
He moves his face away when she tries to kiss him. She can still feel his bulge beneath her.  
“You want this as much as I do. Why do you keep pushing me away?” her voice cracks with frustration. She rolls her hips once more and this time he shoves her off his lap onto the floor.  
She can’t really process what has just happened. She sits with her legs splayed staring up at him. He has buried his face in his hands and won’t look at her. She blinks then realizes what he actually just did. He pushed her away, literally now.   
“You have got to be kidding?” she finally speaks rising from the spot where had pushed her  
“This is not wise Inquisitor.” his voice is calm even if his hands are shaking  
“You say that every fucking time we do this!” her voice sends some of Leliana’s birds flying in the rookery.  
“You should return to your duties.” his shaking has stopped and he has that infuriating look of nonchalance on his face again. It’s too late. She will leave unsatisfied again.  
“Fine! Fenhedis lassa!” she storms out of the rotunda leaving him sitting alone where they had just been very hotly involved with each other. She doesn’t see the defeated look in his eyes. She doesn’t hear the ragged sigh that escapes his lips. She doesn’t see when he stands and walks to the fresco he has been working on, then puts his fist into the wall. She doesn’t see when he falls against the wall and slides to the floor. She doesn’t hear when he whispers “Ir abalas Vhenan”


	2. Wanting

Roslyn Lavellan storms out to the courtyard right to the sparring ring. She grabs a sword and shield. The two recruits in the ring stare at her unsure what to do. Roslyn is a beautiful woman. She is a short woman. Many races tower over her. But what she lacks in height, she makes up in curves. Her rather large chest and very dangerous curves. She has more than enough ample womanly body parts to satisfy the most thirsty man. Her skin is a milky white dusted with freckles and small birthmark on her stomach. She has long flowing auburn hair that falls to her midwaist, it’s plaited and hanging over her shoulder. Her bright, sky blue eyes are covered by long thick red lashes. Her mouth a tantalizing reminder of the petals of a rose. A dusting of freckles across her face with the beautiful green vines of Elgar’nan’s valaslin across her face and winding down her neck. It winds around her shoulders and down her arms. Over her back and belly and disappears into her trousers. She is a vision of beauty, but right now she has a look of malice in her gaze.   
“Get the Commander!” she seethes rolling her shoulder   
“Right away mam!” the recruits answer in unison  
Roslyn paces the ring taking practice swings at the nothingness in the air. She takes a defensive stance when her ears perk at his scent. She would know it anywhere. She turns slowly her sword thirsty for blood. She lunges forward when she is finally facing him, digging the sword into his ribcage.  
“Too bad this isn’t real.” she seethes removing the dummy sword  
“Would you spill my blood Inquisitor?” his eyebrow quirks and he smirks  
“You gallivant your dalliances all over Skyhold Commander. There isn’t a maiden here that hasn’t had your name on their lips.” he smirks again and she boils at the implication  
“If you require a lesson in passion Inquisitor, I would gladly be your tutor.” his voice is dark and full of unrighteous thoughts.   
She takes a step back then begins to stalk him, taking in his form. He is a dirty shemlen. The oppressor of her people for ages upon counting. He is everything she hates in this world. He is flexing his ridiculous muscles and it’s not hard to see why so many women fawn over the former templar. She lunges at him again, only this time he pivots out of her range and ends up behind her. He trips her causing her to land on her hands and knees in the dirt. Enraged she looks over her shoulder, he is staring at her ass licking his lips. It sends jolts of desire through her core. She moves to stand up when she can feel his heavy form on her. One hand is on her hip the other gripping her throat. She can feel his hot breath on her neck and he whispers in her ear “I’d fuck you till you couldn’t breathe, then eat your glorious pussy until my name was the only one you ever graced on your sinful lips.” she felt his erection pressing into her thigh and a stronger jolt of desire ran through her. She narrowed her eyes and quickly changed their positions. She now had him pinned, straddling his torso and her shield pressed firmly to his chest. He smirked again. His hands moved to grab her ass firmly and she heard a grunt in his throat when he claimed his prize.  
“Something you want Commander?” she asked her voice low and finishing with a slight roll of her hips. He responded with a growl and cupped her ass ever firmer. When he bucked up, her eyes rolled and the softest moan escaped her lips.  
“Something I can help you with Inquisitor?” his voice was low and laden with lust  
From this angle with the moonlight shining on them and the deep sexual tension that hung in the air, he was beautiful. His amber gaze was dark and full of lust. His strong jaw and the how tantalizing his Adams-apple would be to taste. How his scar twitched with the movement of his mouth. His mouth his intoxicating mouth. She leaned down slow watching his mouth and when he smirked she had almost closed the distance, then he spoke.  
“What will the apostate think?”he mirthed  
“Shut up and kiss me Commander.” she demanded and he flipped them over again so that she was pinned.


	3. Need

His thigh between hers and his knee right against her mound. He moved the shield and tossed it away. Tracing his finger from the opening in her blouse across her clavical and up her neck to her ear. He traced the line of her ear and her eyes fluttered. Then he leaned into her ear and she felt his knee firmly against her throbbing clit. She gripped his shoulders as he whispered again  
“Should I make you scream Inquisitor?” his knee pushed harder and her grip tightened “Should I let this whole keep know that it is I that make you cum?” he rolled his hips causing his knee to rub her clit and she arched her back and dug her nails into his shoulders. “Should I fuck you until you fill the night air with my name?” his hand was under her blouse creeping up her stomach. “Should I shove my cock so deep inside you that you can’t form a rational thought?” his hand was cupping her bare breast under her blouse. His knee rubbing her, she could feel fire in her belly and if he continued this, she would cum right here. Finally he drug his lips from her ear across her cheek to her mouth. Slowly, tenderly, he molded her mouth to his. His tongue sweet and tasted of wine. With every moment the kiss turned into a need. Soon she was clawing at him, her body speaking what her mouth wouldn’t say. She moaned and mewled at his touch. He unbuttoned her shirt slowly until the fabric fell away from her naked breasts then lathed the milky skin of her ample bosom. He kissed the pink of her nipple then suckled her causing her to keen. She was so close. So fucking close. He swirled his tongue over the small pink nipple as his fingers rolled the other. She could feel his cock twitch on her thigh when she grasped him and screamed his name as she came in her pants. A satisfied grin was splayed on his face. As he kissed her down her stomach lathing her birthmark all the way to her belt line. He grinned up at her when her breath hitched and she bit her knuckle. Painstakingly slow he unlaced her trousers and slid them off her body. He growled when he set his gaze on her soaked mound, the pink flesh aching to be filled.  
Cullen kissed her stomach her thighs her inner thighs then...  
”Unh!” she moaned as his tongue slid up her mound. She grabbed his hair as his tongue lapped at her. She wriggled and gasped with each stroke of his wicked tongue. She whined his name when he delved his tongue into her and buried his face there. The lurid sounds of him lapping her filled the cold night air. She gasped and moaned and squeezed her thighs together as he pulled away to smirk at her.  
“I have to prepare you for me” she raised an eyebrow “For my size.” she bit her bottom lip  
Cullen spread her thighs and slowly inserted his finger into her, slowly he pumped her until her slick was covering his finger. Then he inserted another and she grasped his shoulders as he kissed her furiously and pumped her taking her breath with every gasp. He chased her tongue and she broke the kiss when he inserted another finger into her. She moaned his name as her thighs clamped and she felt the fire in her belly. He curved his fingers and she felt her body tingling everywhere. She arched her back as he pumped into her again. She felt her body go rigid and then she yelled his name as she came again. “Perfect.” he smiled licking her from his fingers.  
“Cullen” she panted coming back to reality “I want to taste you Cullen.” she begged “Please I want to taste you.”  
He smirked at her as she lifted up and crawled toward him causing him to lean back to his elbows. She wasn’t slow, she was hurried. She needed to taste his cock and to feel him. She tugged and pulled on the laces to his trousers until she could pull him out. She was frustrated when she found another obstacle, his smalls. Why did humans where two sets of bindings? She all but ripped them to release his throbbing cock.  
Either she wasn’t sure what to expect or he was vague on what his size entailed. She stared at his rock hard erection and she needed him inside her.  
“Are all humans this big?” she asked placing her hand on his shaft  
“I don’t know. I haven’t seen many cocks in my days.” he smirked as it twitched in her hand  
She took his shaft in both her hands then slid her mouth onto his head. He sucked in a breath as she took more of him into her mouth. With her hands sliding up and down his shaft she took more of him into her mouth. He groaned and grasped at the grass as his head lolled. She slowly tasted him rolling her tongue along his shaft and over his head to a very angry vein. He cussed as she softly drug her teeth over the vein. She took him back into her mouth, firmer this time and soon her head was pulling him closer to his end. He grabbed her hair and fisted it as he guided her. In a breath she took she begged him  
“Come for me Commander! I want to taste you!”  
That was all he needed he exploded in her mouth. He was tart and salty but she loved it. When he pulled himself from her mouth a line of seed was dripping down her chin onto her breasts. He placed his thumb on her chin to wipe it away and when he touched her bottom lip she sucked on him. Lathing her tongue on the pad of his thumb. He pulled her ontop of him and kissed her violently. Nipping at her mouth and sucking on her lips. His hands were greedy. Claiming the flesh of her ass the curve of her hips the sheen slick skin on her back and the ample flesh of her bare breasts. She was straddling him again only now he was sitting upright. She grabbed his face and kissed him as he wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss. She felt his erection twitching on her mound and she wanted him. Needed him to fill her. Through ragged breaths he spoke.  
“Do you want me to fuck you Roslyn?” he kissed her neck  
She didn’t answer, she reached under her and grabbed his shaft. He hissed and she moaned as she buried him deep inside her. It took a moment for her body to accommodate his girth. But soon she was in need of friction and she rose up and came down again. He clutched her ass and squeezed as her speed increased. He kissed her breasts and rolled her nipple in his mouth. She increased her speed even more as she felt him growing harder inside her and soon she was able to take all of him. She sat down finally hilting himself in her. She gasped and screamed and moaned his name, not caring who heard or who saw. She clawed at his back and shoulders as their bodies met a violent rhythm. She rolled her hips and bucked and rode him till she was shaking and he was gripping her hips so tight, she would surely have bruises. He leaned her back until she was on the ground and he over her. She screamed as he rammed into her. She gripped at the grass his arms his back, anything that would give her purchase. He rammed hard into her again. He kissed her deeply as he slowly fucked her then pulled back and looked at her. He grabbed her thighs and pulled her violently into him then braced himself and fucked her so hard she starting speaking elven. Nothing made sense. Her mind was a blur and her body was a tingling mess. He lifted her hips and placed her leg on her shoulder then proceeded to pound her furiously. He touched a place deep inside her that only she could feel during her own explorations. She came instantly screaming and clawing and panting. She felt her body floating and had it not been for his violent thrusts she would have floated away. She wrapped her legs around him and he rose to his feet carrying her. He clamped down on her shoulders and placed her feet on his and fucked her hard and faster than she could register. She came over and over and finally when she felt her body would quit from lack of fluids he burst deep within her. His seed mixing with hers and spilling out of her wrecked womb and down her thighs. Finally exhausted they collapsed to the ground and she kissed his face. His eyes. His cheeks. His nose. His mouth.  
“Thank you Cullen” she whispered against his throat  
“Anytime Inquisitor.” he smiled stroking her auburn hair “Round two in my quarters?” he smirked


End file.
